The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera×villosa, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mocha’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Mocha’, as a naturally whole plant mutation Heuchera×villosa in a cultivated nursery bed in Frankrijk, France in summer of 2004. The parent plants of ‘Mocha’ are unknown, however Heuchera ‘Brownies’ (not patented) and Heuchera ‘Velvet Night’ (not patented) are possible parents based on characteristics and presence in the growing area.
The new cultivar was selected as unique for its large, dark brown colored leaves combined with overall garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in summer of 2004. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Mocha’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.